


The Queen and the Maiden

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: Liara ends up on Omega in her quest to save Shepard. To avoid detection, she pretends to be looking for a job as an exotic dancer in Aria's club. Unfortunately for Liara, Aria wants to test for herself, thoroughly, whether Liara is suited to the job.
Relationships: Aria T'Loak/Liara T'Soni, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves events from Mass Effect 3 and the _Mass Effect: Redemption_ comic.

"I'm off to Omega," Shepard said to Liara as he entered his cabin on the Normandy.

"What? Why? It's under Cerberus control. You'll need an army to take over it," the asari replied while folding some clean laundry.

"I have some help."

"Not Aria T'Loak? I hate her."

"Have you even met her?"

"Yes... I have. I hate her," Liara said and placed a pile of folded clothes in a cabinet.

"When was it? You've never told me."

"It was when you were, well, dead. On Omega."

"You've told me about it, but you never said you met her."

"Well, I met her."

"So, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What was it? Something embarrassing?"

Liara suddenly blushed.

"So, it was embarrassing. Now I must know," Shepard said, grinning.

"No. Please let's not talk about it."

"Come on. I need to know."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tell me now."

"For goddess's sake! Since you insist: She raped me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How... how did she rape you?"

"Does it matter?"

"For fuck's sake. Of course it does."

"Can't we drop this subject?"

"No. How did she rape you?"

"With a big fucking green dildo, that's how! Happy now?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Shepard looked at Liara for a few moments to make sure that she really was not kidding. "I'll kill that bitch," he said eventually. "I'll strangle her with her own intestines."

"Shepard, please. It's not that simple. It was my fault in some ways."

"Don't blame yourself."

"You can't kill her, not for this. I mean, it was bad, but... I enjoyed some of it, too."

"You enjoyed it? Okay, now I must know the whole story. Let me just get some snacks first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep me updated," Liara said to Feron as they parted. She headed to a street that skirted the large building hosting the Afterlife club. She paced quickly onwards, her heels clicking on the cracked pavement. A handful of batarians and vorcha loitered around as they did everywhere on Omega. They glanced at her as she hurried past them and one batarian let out a suggestive whistle. She ignored them, carrying on until she reached an intersection. Checking her omnitool, she turned into an alley and headed towards a door at its end, staying in the shadows on one side of the alley to avoid surveillance cameras.

Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she applied her omnitool to the electric lock on the door. Her hacking software bypassed the low-level lock quickly and an indicator on the door turned green. She opened the door and slinked in.

The corridor was poorly lit. She glanced at the map on her omnitool again. It suggested that she would find a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. She walked on, pausing every few steps to listen to any sounds. Reaching the end of the corridor, she found the stairs, sighing with relief. It had been a stroke of good luck that, en route to Omega, she had chanced upon someone selling a detailed blueprint of Omega's video surveillance system on the dark net. Not everyone knew that Aria T'Loak, the "Queen of Omega", had had thousands of cameras installed everywhere on the station, providing her with live feeds of everything that was going on. Buying the blueprint had made a big hole in her savings, but the seller had been recommended by several reliable dark net figures, and so far it had proved accurate. 

She went up the stairs and glanced around the corner to make sure that the coast was clear. She did not hear anything other than her own heartbeat, so she pushed on. Her objective was the control room of the surveillance system. The system was fully automated, so she did not expect there to be many, if any, people working in the control room. Squeezing the handle of the stungun in her pocket, she was confident that she would be able to deal with them without alerting Aria's guards. If she got access to the video feeds, a relatively simple algorithm should be able to find a squad of Blue Suns mercenaries hauling a specially designed casket across the station. Shepard was in that casket.

Faint music from Afterlife reached her ears as she approached the door the map indicated led to the control room. It was wooden and without a lock. Liara's heart skipped a beat when she read the handwritten sign taped to the door:

**D A N C E R I N T E R V I E W S**

Was the blueprint a fake after all? She looked at the omnitool map again and cursed under her breath. She had taken the wrong turn at the crossing of corridors some way back! She turned around and quickly retraced her steps. It did not take long until she reached a reinforced steel door with an electric lock on it. That was the security room!

She readied her omnitool for a hacking when a text message arrived. It said:

ARIA CAME THROUGH. SHEPARD'S BODY AT LOWER LEVELS OF OMEGA—THE OLD MINING PROCESSING PLANT. EXCHANGE OF BODY TO TAKE PLACE IN LESS THAN THREE STANDARD HOURS. COORDINATES ATTACHED. IT'S NOT FAR. MEET YOU THERE. 

FERON

Liara let out a sigh of relief. Their plan had been for Feron, the drell she was paying to find Shepard, to try and talk to Aria to see if she would tell where Shepard was. Aria knew everything that was happening on Omega and Feron had had previous business with her. Nevertheless, it had been a long shot—Aria might not have revealed anything, or not even agreed to see Feron. To improve their chances, Liara had decided to attempt to access Aria's video feeds herself while Feron tried to get through to Aria. But now they knew where Shepard was and she could let go of her crazy scheme!

"Who the fuck are you?" a deep, gruff voice asked.

Liara almost jumped in the air. She turned around and saw a batarian male staring at her.

"I asked a question, bitch," he said, his hand fondling the handle of the gun on his belt holster.

I can take him down, Liara thought, readying herself for a warp attack, when another batarian male emerged from a doorway behind the first one. And behind him there was a salarian. All three men wore body armor and had guns. They were Aria's guards. Liara assessed her chances again and realized that her taking down all three and getting out was not going to happen. She had to bluff herself out of this jam.

"Uh, I'm sorry I... I got lost," she stammered. "I was... errr... looking for the room where dancers are interviewed."

"You're a dancer?" the batarian asked, looking at her searchingly.

"Yes... Well, uh, I want to be one. I heard Miss T'Loak is hiring."

"The interviews are at the other side of the building. This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?" the salarian asked.

"Like I said, I got lost," Liara answered.

"This bitch is lying," one of the batarians said. "She's up to no good."

"Well," the salarian said. "Aria said we can shoot any intruders. Let's just kill her."

"Wait a minute," said one of the batarians. "We're not killing a fine piece of ass like her. At least not before we've had our fun."

"Oh yeah," the other batarian said, laughing hoarsely.

The salarian sighed. "That's not the policy, either. If she's a thief, we'll either deal with her here or take her to Aria for questioning."

"Please, I didn't take anything! I'll be happy to see Miss T'Loak and clear this up!" Liara said, trying to control her panic.

"All right then," one of the batarians said, sounding disappointed. "We'll go to Aria. But first, let's see what you've got on your body."

The batarian searched Liara's body. He groped her more than was required for the task, but she gritted her teeth and didn't complain.

"What's this?" the batarian asked when she found Liara's stungun.

"For protection. A girl can't be too careful on Omega," Liara said.

"Fine," he said, pocketing the gun. Then he grabbed Liara's arm and started dragging her through a maze of corridors to Aria. The salarian followed as did the other batarian.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria T'Loak sat on her couch and looked at Liara. They were on a mezzanine overlooking one part of Afterlife, the club Aria owned. The beat of the music was a little less loud here. On platforms around them, barely clad asari beauties danced with wild abandon. 

"So, if you're a dancer, let's see some moves," Aria said.

Liara started to dance to the rhythm of the fast-paced electronic music, gyrating her hips and upper body as seductively as she could. She knew that she was not a bad dancer, at least when sober.

"Get rid of those clothes," Aria said.

"H-here?" Liara asked, stopping her movement.

"Where else? Show me what you've got."

Liara had no other choice but to comply. She took off her jacket, exposing her blue skin and breasts in a white bra. Aria's batarian bodyguards around them whistled and laughed as she bared more of her body. She took off her pants, revealing her white panties, and continued dancing.

Aria stood up and walked to her, reaching her hand to caress her back and thighs. "You know, boys," she said to the batarians. "I like this one. I think I'm going to take her to my suite for a... personal interview."

"Of course, boss," one of the batarians said. The others grinned and looked at each other knowingly.

"Will you come, little one?" Aria asked but somehow it sounded like a command to Liara. She had to obey. Aria took her hand and started to pull her towards a door and she barely had time to scoop her clothes with her.

They walked through the corridors. Liara felt desperate. How was she going to escape this? Overwhelming Aria was not an option. She was probably of a nearly matriarchal age, with consummate biotic powers. Besides, her bodyguards were following them close by. She had to break loose and get to Shepard. But how? At least there was still time.

When they got to the door of Aria's private suite, she stepped in, pulled Liara with her, and closed the door, leaving the guards outside. The room was ostentatiously furnished, with expensive-looking carpets and chairs, oil paintings on the walls, and a huge crystal chandelier in the ceiling. Aria sat down on a couch. "Music," she said, and soft sounds filled the room. "Dance for me some more."

Liara started to dance to the music in her bra and panties, shaking her hips and butt to the older asari. Aria had got a glass of some drink for herself and was watching Liara intently while sipping it.

"Come here," Aria said after a while. Liara walked to the couch and the older asari grabbed her hand, pulling her to sit in her lap. The leather of Aria's pants felt cool against the bare skin of Liara's thighs. Aria wrapped her arms around the girl and looked her in the eyes. The intense, predatory gaze of Aria's deep blue eyes sent a shiver down Liara's spine. "Which races do you fuck?" Aria asked.

"W-what?" Liara asked.

"Come on, girl. Don't say you don't understand what you're getting into. I expect you to put that sweet maiden body to some real work."

Only now did Liara realize that the "dancers" that Aria employed probably derived most of their income from much more intimate services. She had no choice but to try to play along. "Uh... Of course... I've only been with asari and humans."

"Hmmm, you should definitely expand your range, but we can work with that. There are plenty of humans on Omega and they love a piece of blue ass. The male ones especially like nothing more than to cram their meatsticks in some tight azure. And, remember, my cut is sixty percent and you'll be very sorry if you try to pull a fast one on me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, M-miss T'Loak," Liara stammered.

"Come on, kitten," Aria said. "When you're sitting in your undies in my lap, you can call me Aria."

"Ye-yes... Aria." 

"And as to asari as clients, there are always some horny matriarchs who end up on Omega and want to relive their youth by banging a hot little maiden. Really, when you get older, there's little that's more exhilarating than fucking the brains out of a sweet girl with a tight azure," Aria said and looked at Liara with unveiled lust. She pulled the younger woman in for a deep kiss. Her mouth against Liara's was as soft as any asari's, but she kissed her roughly and hungrily and while doing so snaked her hand under the cups of Liara's bra, squeezing the pliant flesh of the young girl's tits as the bra fell to the floor. The older woman's tongue pushed in Liara's mouth and the young asari couldn't help getting more and more aroused, despite herself, the wetness oozing from her slit painting a dark line on her white panties. The only excuse she had was that she had felt horny for days, as she had not been fucked since the day the Normandy was destroyed.

Aria pulled the zipper of her leather jacket all the way down to her navel. She was naked underneath and her large, round breasts bounced forward, jiggling on her chest. She put her hand behind Liara's head and pulled the girl's face on her soft, warm tits. Liara could not do anything but lick the ample bosom, her saliva giving the purple mammaries a moist sheen as Aria told her to keep licking. She had to admit that she liked the sweet fragrance of Aria's body. She took one of her erect nipples in her mouth, sucking it. 

"Mmmh," Aria murmured. "That's good." She caressed the curve of Liara's waist with her hand and then slowly pushed fingers down Liara's panties, cupping her azure. "Ahaha, so wet already," she said. "You're a good little slut." She pushed a finger, then two inside the maiden. Liara moaned against Aria's tits as the older asari's nimble fingers toyed with the most sensitive spots of her moist azure.

After a while Aria pulled her fingers out and put them in her own mouth, slowly sucking the young girl's pussy juices off them. "Mmmm, fresh maiden pussy. I never tire of the taste!" 

She kissed Liara's mouth again, the girl now responding eagerly. "Let's get to bed," Aria said. They stood up and she led her towards her bedroom.

"Lose those panties," Aria commanded when they arrived in a room with a big double bed. Liara promptly took off her panties, which were soaked from her reluctant arousal, dropping the last garment protecting her nubile body on the floor.

"Now strip me," Aria commanded. Liara helped her take off her jacket and then crouched down to pull off her boots. "Now the pants," Aria said, opening a button and a zipper on them. Still on her knees on the floor, with Aria's back to her, Liara grabbed the waist of the older woman's pants and started pulling them down. She fought to get the tight black leather down over Aria's large rear end. The older asari had no panties on and Liara could not help staring at the magnificent twin globes of her buttocks that she found under the leather. Aria watched the maiden over her shoulder and, chuckling to herself, grabbed the back of the girl's head and pressed it against the crack of her ass. Liara struggled to breathe as Aria rubbed her face against the soft, purple buttflesh. "You love that big ass, don't you, slut?"

Then Aria got to the bed and spread her legs, revealing her lovely, symmetrical pussy lips. Her wetness oozed out from between them. "Come here, girl," she said and Liara crawled obediently to her. "Lick my pussy."

After her experience with all the women Shepard had brought to their bed for threesomes, foursomes or even better, Liara had got quite adept at pleasuring women. She promptly dived between Aria's legs and planted wet kisses on the smooth skin of the older woman's inner thighs, slowly working her mouth towards the awaiting azure. Aria had a very pretty pussy, with a nice, faint scent and when her tongue touched the older woman's moist cunt lips, she found that they had a lovely, pure taste to them. She started to lick and suck the pussy more vigorously, observing Aria's reactions as she tried different spots. The older asari had started to breathe more heavily, moaning aloud as Liara inserted a finger in her sopping wet cunt hole.

"Oh, so good. You eat pussy like a true asari," Aria said. Liara gave a long lick across Aria's inner lips and tentatively rubbed her perineum with a finger. Then she slid the finger further, rubbing the older woman's anal opening while licking her pussy.

"Yes, yes!" Aria encouraged her, breathing rapidly. Liara pushed her finger into Aria's butthole and wiggled it there while sucking her pussy, and after a few seconds Aria orgasmed, her hips bucking against Liara. Liara continued to lick her pussy, with several of her fingers buried in the Queen of Omega's vagina and asshole. Aria came again two times before Liara relented.

Catching her breath, Aria grabbed Liara's hand and pulled her on top of herself. Their tits mashed together, with Liara's more modest pair getting buried in the softness of Aria's massive bust. Aria tongue-kissed the maiden's mouth hungrily, tasting her own copious pussy juices in it.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees," Aria said after a while.

Liara did as told, positioning herself on all fours on the bed. Aria's hands landed on her buttocks, squeezing both of them. "Goddess, it's so nice and plump... Stick it up a bit," she said.

Liara arched her back, pushing her butt up. Aria sighed happily at the sight and then bent down to give a kiss on both of the maiden's blue cheeks. Then she spread them with her hands and pressed her lips onto the girl's butthole. Liara gasped when Aria's tongue started to aggressively push against her anus. She could hardly believe that she was there, buck-naked and on all fours, having the Queen of Omega hungrily eat out her ass.

After a few minutes of eager licking, Aria let go of Liara's rear end and reached under the bed, producing a neon-green strap-on dildo. Liara watched with trepidation over her shoulder as the older asari put the harness around her hips, the tip of the dildo rubbing against Liara's pussy lips as Aria inserted the vibrating egg attached to the harness inside herself. Then Aria gave a hard slap on Liara's ass and swiftly penetrated the girl's cunt, the shaft sliding deep into the dripping wet hole. "Unggh!" Liara grunted as the thick toy stretched her pussy. Holding onto the maiden's hips, Aria started to fuck her with strong strokes.

The dildo attached to the mature asari's crotch kept sliding in and out of the maiden for a good while. Aria held tightly to Liara's body as she rhythmically screwed her from behind. "Cum for me," she said as the maiden's breathing grew heavier.

"I... I am close," Liara said. Aria continued penetrating her the same way, her thick thighs making the maiden's plump ass ripple with every stroke. The young asari came closer and closer to climax until she finally reached the edge. "Yes... Oh, goddess..." The vibrating egg in Aria's cunt made her cum too and she collapsed on Liara's back, panting.

"You're a great fuck, little one. You're going to make me a lot of money... And plenty for yourself, too," Aria said after a while and kissed Liara's neck.

Liara didn't say anything. She felt ashamed at having orgasmed. She should have been out there saving her loved one and not getting pleasured by a pirate queen. She wondered if Aria had had enough and if she could go now.

"I want your ass, maiden," Aria said. Her heavy breasts were squished against Liara's back, her hard nipples pressing against the girl's skin. 

"Please no, Aria."

"Come on. Every good asari girl takes it up the ass."

Liara protested and tried to push her away, but Aria pinned the girl under her and spit on her hand, rubbing the saliva on Liara's asshole. Then she took her dildo to it.

The bulbous toy slid slowly past Liara's sphincter, deeper and deeper inside her. She grunted and tears flowed from her eyes. Other than Shepard's cock, she had never taken anything so big in her ass. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Shepard's dick inside her as Aria enthusiastically pumped the dildo in and out of the young asari's little asshole.

"Oh, Shepard," Liara whispered, but Aria did not hear it. She reached another orgasm and collapsed on the bed. The dildo finally slid out of Liara's butthole and she sighed with relief.

Liara got up, picked up her panties, and walked to the adjacent room in search of the rest of her clothes.

"You're leaving already? You can stay if you want," Aria shouted from the bed.

"I would but I... I promised to a friend I'd be back by now," Liara said weakly from the door.

"Suit yourself. Tomorrow morning, ask for Tethysha downstairs. She'll show you the ropes."

"I will... Thanks, Aria," Liara said. In her mind, she promised herself to never step on Omega again.

"You're welcome, little one. I had fun," Aria said.

Liara was soon out on the street. The mining processing plant was not far. She hastened her steps. Her butt was aching from the brutal way it had been fucked, but she had no time to think about it. She had to save Shepard.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Liara was finishing her story, she was under Shepard in bed and he was balls deep in her cunt. "So, you get turned on by stories of me getting raped, huh?" she asked.

"Not as much as you do. God damn you're wet," he asked.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck me hard!"

Shepard slammed his very hard shaft into the asari's sweet hole, fucking the blue beauty until she gasped with orgasmic joy. "Goddess, yes!" she shouted. After a few more strokes he shot his load inside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as they lay beside each other in the bed.

"Of course. It was a long time ago... Are you angry with me?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Do you think I should have resisted more?"

"No, you did everything right. You saved my life."

"Thank you."

"But I'm going to get that bitch."

"Shepard, there is enough death in the world. Don't kill her."

"I won't. But I'll make her pay. One way or another."


End file.
